


breaking point

by DanFanRonpa



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: And Nogla, Crying, Evan whump, Exhaustion, Gen, Minecraft, Overworking, PURELY PLATONIC, Tyler is good friend :D, Tyvan if you squint, Whump, and brian, so is brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanFanRonpa/pseuds/DanFanRonpa
Summary: Overworking oneself leads to exhaustion. And physical exhaustion leads to mental exhaustion. Evan learns this the hard way.
Relationships: Brock Barrus & Evan Fong & Brian Hanby & Daithi De Nogla & Tyler | I AM WILDCAT
Kudos: 23





	breaking point

It was clear from the moment they entered the call that Evan was tired. He was quiet - quieter than usual in pre-recording. Whenever he did speak, it was low and he took his time. And when someone asked him something, it took him a while to register what was said.

That being said, they didn't think Evan was _this_ tired. 

They were playing Minecraft after God knows how long. The world was just as they left it, unsurprisingly. Of course, the first thing Nogla does upon logging in is killing Brian. In retaliation, Brian killed Nogla three times and hid his items. 

"I swear to God," Tyler says when he enters his house, "if my house blows up, I'm throwing hands." 

Brock laughed, "Oh God, I hope not." Then, gleefully, "Hello, kitties!"

Evan was still pretty quiet. When Tyler eventually decided to check on him, his character was completely still, standing in front of the banners in his treehouse. "Evan." He hit his character. "Evan, you there?" 

"Yeah..." Evan answered softly, finally moving his character. "I just... spaced out." 

"..." Brock paused what he was doing (feeding his cats fish). "Evan, are you okay?" 

"Yep. Jus' a bit tired, is all." 

Honestly, they probably should have stopped everything there and demanded Evan got some sleep. But they didn't - instead, they pushed on, farming for content. 

And then it happened. 

_[Vanoss_ was killed by a zombie]_

Of course, the natural reaction to this was to laugh because - who dies from a zombie? 

But not even Brock's childish and loud laughter, nor Brian's breathless snorts, could drown out the sound. The sound of sniffs.

They shut up immediately. 

"... Evan? Are you... okay?" 

Evan cleared his throat and spoke in a depressingly small voice, "Y-Yeah. I just... Need a moment..." And he muted himself. Somehow that was worse. They all knew what was happening and not hearing it only made it worse. 

Fortunately, Tyler decided to do something about it. "Evan, unmute. Talk to us." Nothing. "Evan, we're not gonna make fun of you. Just tell us what's wrong..." Then, "Please." 

Nothing for one... two... "Okay..." 

Evan's voice was tight and rasp and heavy. After almost a minute of silence, hearing his voice only made it worse. They could tell how upset he was and how harsh he was crying. 

"Evan? What's wrong?" Came Brock's soft voice, caring and nurturing. It made Evan gasp and choke a sob. 

"I-I don't know... It - It's so stupid and I--"

"Evan." Brian cut in. "If it's making you _cry_ , then it's not stupid." 

"... Ev?" Nogla finally spoke, low and careful. "Do you know why you were crying?" 

"I... No..." Evan sniffed and cleared his throat once more. "It just... Happened..." 

"Evan, when was the last time you slept?" 

There it was. The question everyone wanted to know since they went on the call. 

"I-I dunno. Wait..." Evan was silent for a few seconds. Finally, "Sunday night... I think..." 

"Evan, it's Tuesday." 

"... Oh..." 

"Yeah, it's definitely due to sleep deprivation," Brian states, voice hard but not angry. "I've read some stuff about exhaustion leading to unexplainable mental breakdowns. Evan, get some sleep." 

Evan coughs, "I can't. 'M working on something..." 

Tyler growled lowly in the back of his throat, "Well, overworking yourself isn't a fucking solution!" He doesn't mean to yell, not really. But it happens anyway. He's not truly mad at Evan - it's more aimed towards the stupid expectations placed upon him and the stress that accompanies it. "Doing that is just gonna make you and your work worse. So get some fucking sleep. At least twelve hours!" 

"Twelve?" Evan weakly protests, "But that's half a day. I can't--"

"You can, and you will." Brock pushes for Tyler. "I'll drive over and make sure you get twelve or more hours of sleep. Evan, you're clearly exhausted. Mentally and physically. If you cried over something so mundane, then you definitely need sleep. Now go. If you're not asleep by the time I get there, then I'm holding you down until you do - and I'll confiscate your guitar."

"Wait, you're coming?" It was weird. Those kinds of sentences were typically yelled. Evan must be too tired because it was more of a mumble than anything. 

"Yes, now sleep. Go!" 

"U-Uh... Right... Uh, night, I guess..." 

"G'night, Ev." Nogla's voice was soothing, juxtaposing his usual cheer and wild nature. It was the tone he'd use for singing or humming. Enchanting.

"Night, owlman." Tyler could hear the grin on Brian's face. But he could also hear the sliver of concern bleeding into his words. 

"See you soon." And Brock logged off both Minecraft and discord. He isn't surprised in the slightest that Brock is making good on his promise.

"Good night, Evan. Get a good, long rest." 

"... Thanks, Ty." And he logged off. 

Wow. It had been a while since someone called him 'Ty'.


End file.
